ONE MINUTE MELEE: Sesshōmaru vs Jin Kisaragi
Sesshōmaru vs Jin Kisaragi is ahomeschoolingroudon's 26th One Minute Melee of his Third Season. Putting Sesshōmaru from InuYasha against Jin Kisaragi from BlazBlue Description It's a battle between two anti-hero older brothers of the main protagonists of their respective series. Which will prevail in this fight however? Interlude 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! ONE MINUTE MELEE! Fight Medieval Japan Day-Time Whilst many of the monsters in Medieval Japan scavenged for the pieces of the Shikon Jewel, the Half-Demon Sesshõmaru just wandered the land to search for the strongest being alive. Meanwhile off in the distance somebody leaped out of the Bone-Eater’s Well, as he managed to sneak inside it. This “somebody” was the rival to Ragna himself, Jin Kisaragi. After the two kept wandering aimlessly, they eventually made eye-contact. “Halt” Jin commaded as he pulled out the Nox Nyctore, Mucro Algesco and ran up to Sess. “Now who the hell are you?” Jin Kisaragi asked, as he pointed his Nox Nyctore at Sess’ face. “Big words, for such small vermin” Sess replied as he drew Tenseiga “You can meet your death like the lowly likes before me” Be tough or be dead! ENGAGE! (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YukYDTgbNmc) Jin took the first move, as he leaped backwards and threw an Ice Blade at Sess. Sess didn’t take this lying down and sliced the Ice Blade in two before swinging Tenseiga at Jin. But due to Jin being an alive being he wasn’t at all harmed by the swing, and as such he hook slashed Sess with the Nox Nyctore and sent him flying forward. “That’s all, huh?” Jin scoffed Sess landed flat on his face, but quickly brushed it off as if nothing happened before turning back. Jin leaped forward and tried attacking Sess with a spinning hop kick, this proved to be a mistake as Sess began to generate a thin energy whip Jin was hit by the swing of the whip which ended up making him fall out of the air and straight onto the ground, “Your moves are no match for my superior powers” Sess stated arrogantly. Sess then stood his ground and got ready to use his signature attack “DRAGON STRIKE!” Sess shouted as he called forth a powerful burst of yōki, but then once the smoke cleared he realized Jin was nowhere to be seen. Sess took flight into the air and tried to find out where his opponent was hiding, Sess began utilizing his enhanced senses to try and smell Jin out. His senses began leading him towards a mountain. Jin leaped off of the mountain he was on and rode on a icicle he summoned towards Sess, before twirl slashing Sess downwards and causing him to crash onto the ground. Jin landed without a scratch and grabbed Sess by the neck “You’re too slow” Jin stated, only to be stabbed by Sess’ claws. They then began to release acidic poison Jin tossed Sess upwards and bashed him into a tree with a burst of ice, the tree then fell over upon impact. Sess sliced the tree in half and leaped out of the imprisonment before kicking Jin straight in the face. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_ddFPYxBstQ) “This guy seems experienced..” ''Sess thought to himself but quickly snapped out of his thoughts as Jin hit him with a small snowy whirlwind before he sliced Sess with a hookslash “Die!” Jin shouted Sess then grabbed Jin with the Mokomoko-sama “Get off!” Jin exclaimed as Sess slammed him to the ground, then tossed him into the air. Sess then flew at him and swung his claws “To hell with you, begone!” Jin exclaimed as he blocked the attack before freezing Sess. Then counterattacked with a swing and shattering the ice Sess fell to the ground and tried to poison Jin but he was just too quick, as Jin struck the ground with his Nox Nyctore with all of his power. Which caused a cage of ice to entrap Sess. Sess sheathed his sword as he drew back “You ignora-” Sess tried to say but was interrupted by Jin swinging the Nox Nyctore which shattered the Ice Cage. “It’s over” Jin said, but needless to say he was wrong for saying that as moments after he heard crumbling coming from the Ice Cage before Sess shattered the ice debris. Sess was clearly wounded as he hadn’t fully regenerated but he was still capable of pressing forward, as he drew Bakusaiga. “You! You are supposed to be dead!” Jin exclaimed. “What a joke” Sess replied, “You are too small of a vessel to kill a son of the Great Dog Demon.” Sess then skidded back as he fired the Explosive Corrosion Wave, killing Jin upon impact '''K.O!' “I shall continue my search for the strongest beings alive, which excludes the lowly likes of you” Sess arrogantly stated to Jin’s corpse before walking off, and just letting Jin’s body rot in the wilderness This melee’s victory goes too.. Sesshōmaru!Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Anime/Manga vs Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Ahomeschoolingroudon Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees